


Corrupting Angels

by MissNatty



Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Loss of Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty
Summary: They have long danced a delicate serenade of friendship but now Barbatos has determined to take their friendship to another level.
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Corrupting Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I stowed away on a ship, and was not paying attention to which one it was.  
> Once I awoke and realized what ship-land I was on it was already too late.  
> I hope you enjoy.

The hot water beat down on his head and ran in little rivers through his hair and down his face. Yet it was not the heat of the shower that was causing Simeon to sweat this evening. 

He would not normally condone such behavior for an angel, but this had become more necessary for him recently. It had become so difficult for him to resist the various sins and temptations that filled the Devildom. 

He closed his eyes as he took hold of his throbbing erection. He allowed his soapy hand to squeeze and massage himself gently. He found himself in a mix of thoughts. Even the human exchange student came to his mind as the fever of lust rose in his head.

Simeon examined himself in the clouded mirror after dressing. The flush in his cheeks seemed obviously to indicate more than just the heat from his shower. Bless Luke’s innocence, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about his dear young friend. With a deep breath, Simeon left the bathroom and went down to join Solomon and Luke.

Luke rushed Simeon with a hug as soon as he entered the dining room. Simeon chuckled as he patted him on the head. He looked up to see Solomon reading the RAD Times at the table. 

Luke’s eyes shimmered up at his mentor as he clutched him, “I was getting worried, you were taking forever!”

Without looking up, Solomon’s voice came flatly drifting across the dining area, “Yes Simeon, you’ve been taking longer showers recently. I wonder why that may be.”

Simeon retorted with an incredulous chuckle, but he knew it was in vain.

Solomon continued, still not having looked up from the paper, “You got a message on your DDD. Luke said it was from Barbatos about meeting tonight.”

Simeon turned his eyes down on his young charge. Luke was biting his lip back from a pout, but wouldn’t say anything. Simeon shook his head and sighed.

“Luke, you know better than to look at my DDD. But yes, since you have. I have plans to meet with Barbatos and you will not be coming with me. You still have a report to write.”

Luke’s eyes filled with tears and he left, dramatically half sobbing as he made his way down the hall. He slammed his door when he finally got to his room. Simeon shook his head again as he ran his hand through his hair. Inevitably, this would be better.

He walked across the room and picked up his DDD off the table. As they said, he had gotten a message from Barbatos. He sent a short reply to confirm that he would be heading to the castle momentarily. He also replied to a picture that the human exchange student had sent of the brothers fighting. 

Simeon was just about to leave when Solomon finally put down his paper to address him directly, “Simeon, please don’t hesitate to let me know if there is anything I can help you with. I’m your friend, and one of the few of them here that is human.”

Simeon glanced over his shoulder with a blushing smile, “I’m fine, really. Please don’t worry. These demons being around me so much just makes me want to clean up better.”

“Whatever,” Solomon gave him an unconvinced nod then picked up the paper to resume reading. 

As Simeon left Purgatory Hall, he felt a slight sweat on his forehead. His heartbeat had quickened, and he felt just a bit anxious. He could not believe that he had just lied. His pace was quick as he moved across the silent courtyard toward the castle. He swiftly arrived at the castle and was greeted at the main entrance by Barbatos. 

“I hope you will pardon me. There are a few things I must complete in the kitchen before I will be completely freed from my duties.”

“Barbatos, you are always so formal. Of course I do not mind, I only hope I will not be in your way.” 

Simeon felt an uncontrollable smile spread across his lips now that he was once again with his friend. Barbatos returned the smile as he ushered the angel toward the kitchen. He took note of the lingering dampness in the angel’s hair. Barbatos had been steadily eroding the angel’s sensibilities and Simeon’s arrival in such a rushed state was the last sign that Barbatos had achieved his goal.

They arrived in the kitchen and there were several produce options spread across the main preparation area with a selection of knives. Barbatos directed Simeon toward an open seat where he would be able to converse with him while he worked. The angel confessed that he enjoyed watching his friend work in the kitchen. 

Barbatos made his way around the kitchen and began by selecting a few pieces of fruit. He worked with flair and showmanship. Simeon was not able to keep track of Barbatos hands until he passed the angel a tall shapely glass. 

Simeon’s eyes lit up as he realized that his friend had made him a rather special drink. He graciously accepted the beverage, taking a sip. Barbatos' skills as a bartender were second to none, and the Paradise Blue punch he had prepared was a pure delight. The light mix of demonus he had included tickled the angel’s nose as he sipped at his treat.

Barbatos licked his lips as he watched his friend sip his drink slowly. He had only left this kitchen work as a distraction while the angel was relaxing. Just like a live show, he would dazzle his guest before moving to the parts that would be fun for him. 

A smirk dashed across his face as he finally began to maneuver around the kitchen. Simeon absentmindedly sipped at his drink as he watched the demon butler go about his work. He hadn’t even realized that he finished the first drink until Barbatos slid a new one over to him. His gaze dropped down to his completely emptied glass. He felt a flush of embarrassment in his cheeks as he traded the empty glass for the new full one. 

The flush stuck to Simeon’s cheeks as Barbatos continued to work. It was becoming difficult for Barbatos to contain his amusement. He knew Simeon would not be able to drink much demonus, but he was supremely adorable as he became inebriated. 

He sliced a few extra berries, and walked around to stand next to the angel he had ensnared. He teasingly fed them over to Simeon. It was quite a pleasure to watch the movement of the angel’s mouth from this closeness. Likewise, Simeon found he enjoyed the way the butler was tending to him this evening.

Barbatos walked around behind Simeon, however his tail wrapped around Simeon’s leg as he moved positions. Simeon enjoyed the sight of his friend’s appendage, so it did not register to him as the tail moved and snaked across his lap. 

Barbatos started slowly massaging the back of Simeon’s neck. The angel released a low groan of approval. The butler had extensive knowledge in relaxation to tend to his master’s needs. But this evening he had a much different motive behind the use of his skills. 

Barbatos smiled as his fingers worked across the angels tan shoulders. He loved how muscular his friend was. It was so easy to find the correct spots to massage on him. Barbatos pushed deep to release a knot in one of Simeon’s shoulders. Meanwhile, it had taken nothing for the tip of his tale to work its way into Simeon’s leotard. 

Barbatos was pleased. It had taken very little demonus, and hardly any coaxing, but his friend was already fully erect sitting before him. Simeon groaned again as Barbatos released the knot from his shoulder and Barbatos wasted no time allowing his tail to coil around the angel’s throbbing cock. 

Simeon gasped from the contact, it had been such a pleasurable surprise. Barbatos tipped the angel’s head back and swallowed him in a kiss as he continued to coil him up with his tail. He drank up the angel’s moans as he slowly took stock of what he had. 

Barbatos lapped at the inside of Simeon’s mouth with his tongue. The angel tasted better than he was expecting and it was an equal delight that he was not fighting the contact. Barbatos tightened his tail around the angel’s cock only to find that his erection was as strong as ever. Simeon’s head rolled back as he did this and he began to feel drops of precum on the end of the angel’s cock. 

Barbatos chuckled as he released Simeon and beckoned the angel to his feet. Shakily, the angel stood, facing his friend. Without a word, Barbatos grasped him by the waist and turned him around then pushed him down onto the counter-top. With a wave of his hand, every bit of clothing the angel was wearing disappeared from Simeon’s body and reappeared in a folded pile on the adjacent table. The angel was left in all his nude glory before the demon butler.

It was around this time that Diavolo had come around, expecting to harass Barbatos for a snack. It only took a split second for him to realize what was happening. Diavolo quickly and quietly left before the unlikely duo took notice of him. As he departed, he took note of the time. He was excited to check the security footage later. He did want angels and demons to learn to mingle and Simeon was one of the highest examples of angelic perfection. Diavolo laughed as he suddenly noticed that he was actually a bit jealous. 

Barbatos’ tail snaked up between Simeon’s legs once more taking hold of him. Barbatos was also able to force the angel’s legs to part ever so slightly, providing him with a perfect positioning. Simeon attempted to struggle and protest as Barbatos knelt behind him. 

Simeon had a beautiful golden ass, and Barbatos had envisioned this moment frequently through their building friendship. When he was told that Simeon would be the primary angel on the exchange, he could not have been more excited. Now, of all the beings in all three realms, he had Simeon’s virgin ass splayed before him and it would never be the same after what he was about to do. 

Barbatos hands were shaking as he gripped the tight flesh before him to spread Simeon’s ass cheeks. He was so excited that he hadn’t realized how his tail was coiling and stroking the helpless angel’s cock. He thought he would have wanted to play with his prize a bit more first, but did not delay in plunging his tongue deep inside. 

Simeon’s back arched as Barbatos delved into him. He gripped the opposite edge of the counter as Barbatos tail coaxed him, simultaneously forcing his legs to stay parted. He was inescapably lost in the pleasure that his friend was providing. Simeon’s cum was dripping from the head of his cock and down the length of Barbatos' tail. The angel’s cries of pleasure were a sweet song to the demon’s ears. 

After taking what he wanted from Simeon in that manner, he pulled back and stood to look once more at his friend. The sexy, clueless angel laid across the counter before him. If he had any sense, Barbatos thought to himself, he would be trying to flee, even without his clothes. A flicker of dark excitement burned in Barbatos’ heart; he did enjoy giving lessons and this was about to be a pleasure beyond pleasure.

Barbatos took hold of Simeon by the left thigh and effortlessly flipped the angel onto his back. Reflexively, Simeon cried out with surprise and moved to cover himself. The motion was exactly what Barbatos expected and in a blink, his tail had released the angel’s erection and taken hold of both wrists. Barbatos shook his head disapprovingly as he stretched the angel across the counter.

Simeon’s body was beautiful on every level as he fought Barbatos' grasp. His muscles tensed and rippled before the demon. His cock was still slowly leaking cum, and bulging with thick veins. Barbatos slowly removed his gloves as he attempted to steady his excitement.

“Please understand, my friend, I am honored, that in all three realms, you have chosen me for this incredible pleasure. When you are thinking back, please don’t forget, that first part was entirely for you, as a token of our long standing friendship.”

Barbatos then unclasped his pants revealing the pulsating thickness that had developed from playing with Simeon. It was undeniable that Simeon had a beautiful cock, but Barbatos’ cock was significantly thicker. Simeon began to struggle harder as he realized what was about to happen. 

“This next part is for me, my friend. You seem to have underestimated my pride as a demon. Oh, and feel free to cry out as much as you like. It’s not like the Prince of Demons is going to rush to save an angel.”

He held Simeon’s thigh with one arm and used the free hand on his other side to stroke Simeon’s cock once more. The angel’s head rolled back as he groaned with pleasure. Barbatos then lubricated himself with Simeon’s cum. 

He knew he wanted to take this slow as he rubbed the head of his cock against the angel's unyielding asshole. He forced the fat head of his cock in and Simeon cried out. The sound was such a turn on that he felt himself begin to sweat. He pulled the angel back, taught across the counter once more as he tried to focus.

He was breathing heavy. Everything the angel was doing made it more perfect for the demon as he slowly pushed himself deeper. Simeon’s ass was insanely tight, but Barbatos had managed to lubricate him exceptionally well during their warm up. Even the way Simeon struggled required Barbatos to use more force, and he realized he was enjoying himself. The best part was watching Simeon’s erect cock continue to leak with cum as Barbatos finished filling the angel’s ass with his oversized cock.

His first few strokes were deliberately slow. The simpering angel was the kind of perfection he had always dreamed about. Barbatos’ own excitement resulted in quickly releasing his first load deep inside of the angel. Barbatos growled and his pace quickened. The toned body before him was beginning to yield. Simeon’s entire body was blushing with color as his cool, blue eyes streamed with tears. 

It was beyond Simeon’s reason how he could be enjoying this type of degradation. He had first fought the demon, but now found himself meeting him in motion. Even what he first took as pain was beginning to excite him further through the repetition of his friend’s movements. None of the angel’s inner struggle was missed by his demon companion.

Simeon cried out once more as Barbatos’ cock swelled up and released a second load into him. This one had been larger than the first, and the increased lubrication began to set both of them over the edge. Even though his cock had not stopped streaming with cum, Simeon knew a powerful orgasm was building.

Barbatos gripped the angels thighs with his arms. He was now free to use as much force and speed as he desired as he violated his companion. He watched as Simeon’s helpless body began to sweat under his grip. He had no hope of keeping up with the demon’s aggressive motions. He could not fight his own responses.

Simeon let out one last loud cry as he was forced over the edge. The sight of his friend being brought to such a powerful orgasm stole the last of the butler’s strength. His claws dug into the tight skin of the angel’s thighs as he released the last of himself. He held him close for a moment, enjoying the way their hearts had formed a synchronized beat.

He finally began to release the angel. Barbatos slowly backed away from Simeon, but took the moment to enjoy the sight of the mess he had made of his friend. He pulled the angel by his wrists up into one more full kiss. He wanted to remember his flavor.

“Mmm. Wait here and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Barbatos walked across the kitchen to fetch a warm rag to allow his companion to freshen up. When he returned, he passed the cloth over to the angel. Simeon was standing next to the pile of clothing that had been removed from him and making a rather sheepish attempt at covering himself. 

Before Barbatos gave the towel over to Simeon, but he made sure that he looked him in the eye before he could have it. 

“Next time, you won’t be just asking for this, you’ll be begging for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very specific about my consent lines. That is why I have tagged this piece the way I did.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
